How Time Flies By
by LuciferDragon
Summary: Set at the end of the manga, Seras has done some growing up the past thirty years in her master's absence. Now that he's come back, he's taken notice in the changes of his protégé. Feedback appreciated.
1. Changes

Hey there everyone in reader-ville. I've decided to take a break in my other writings while I gather up ideas, and start a *gasp* Hellsing fanfiction! Yeah, shocker. I've been reading fics on both and , so I've been feeling a bit more confident to make my own. *looks around* I'll be posting this on both sites, though with a bit more… details on the adult one. This is experimental, so let me know how I'm doing. :)

~LuciferDragon

**EDIT 04/30/09**: Since I'm not entirely sure on an epilogue, I'm keeping this fic open just in case. But on that note, it is technically finished. If you are just now coming across this fic, don't hesitate in leaving a review. I love getting emails saying I got something, whether it be for this fic or another one of my works.

* * *

"Welcome home, Count."

"I am home, Countess."

Relieved, but slightly miffed, Seras left Ingera's room to her own chambers below. She had taken up sleeping in a room next to her old master's, and had slept comfortably for the past thirty years by being so close to his fading scent. She entered her room to find a blood pack on the table. The new butler was sweet, she'd give him that, but was no Walter. She sucked down the stale and cold blood with a grimace she'd never outgrow.

_I take it you didn't miss me._

It was a voice unmistakable for any other. _For a bit. I always knew you'd come back._ She tossed the empty plastic over her shoulder and headed for her wardrobe. The night was still young, and a few of her favorite lively clubs would just now be getting hopping. Adrenaline always made them so much better.

_Oh? And how did you remain so confident, Seras?_

_I-_ She paused. He didn't call her that stupid nick name? _You drank from me, Alucard. _Possibly, just maybe, were they finally on first-name terms? She fingered the wounds that she never allowed to heal. _I figured so long as I hoped, you'd come back eventually. _

_Hope is for fools._

She winced at his harsh octave, but continued pulling clothes out.

_Though, I suppose it means something that at least you never gave up on me. _

If her dead heart had beat before, it would have stopped then. What was he up to? _Master, I don't believe Integra ever gave up hope._

_Maybe not, but it became weaker. I stopped hearing her voice after ten years. Yours though, Police Girl, never ceased._

She pulled on a short and tight zip up black shirt and black school girl skirt. _It might have been our Master/Childe relationship. Then again, I was always a nuisance to you in the living realm, why not in the realm of the dead?_

His end of the line went silent while she rolled black stockings on. So that had been it. She _was_ only a nuisance, nothing more. Seras jerked her knee-high combat boots on a bit more fiercely than she wanted.

_Then excuse me, but the night is calling._ She called up a black portal. _But let me tell you, I have not just been sitting around the past 30 years, moping about and crying for your return. I have become true nosferatu._ Leaving him to his thoughts, she left the Hellsing Manor to a side alley club. In her rush to leave, she had forgotten to change her appearance. In the reflection of a large puddle, she allowed her hair to grow long past her shoulders, and her now vibrant red eyes to fade to her old blue. She manifested a ring to her lip, and blue eye shadow over her eyes. Satisfied, she entered down the stairs to the second level of the club, playing Prodigy's "Spitfire". It was up here she could scope out possible prey.

She chuckled, remembering back to a time where she didn't ever want to take human life. But, such as a large cat in Africa must kill to eat, so did she. Leaning over the railing, making her breasts seem much larger than they already were, she began to search, looking for any who had taken notice. So far, no one had picked up on the fait pheromones she released. Someone would, in time. They always did.

"I always believed you to be against this sort of thing," a voice whispered in her ear.

She nearly leapt out of her skin as chills erupted over her body.

"Relax Police Girl."

Once Seras heard that name, she knew who had followed her, but chose to not look at him. "I would believe you'd be resting, or catching up with Master Integra."

"A few drops of blood sustained me enough to come out to hunt. A few drops of that blood told me everything I needed to know of what happened in my absence. And despite her still being pure for over fifty, her blood isn't like I remember."

"Well that's just it, isn't it?" Seras continued to stare ahead blankly. "She's aged. She's still beautiful, but that doesn't change that her blood is going to age as well."

"I suppose it's too late to turn her."

Seras scoffed. "You remember her sworn oath that she stood by. To remain pure and untainted to serve the queen. She wouldn't turn even if you had come back in five years and not thirty."

"Be that as it may, you can't deny she would have made one hell of a vampire."

She'd give him that. "But would you really convert someone who treated you like a dog?"

"She did not always do that." The frown was evident in his voice. "Why are you refusing to look at me?"

"I don't want to. I'm searching for prey." It was a half truth, but a truth at that. The song changed to the fast tempo song of Yoji Biomehanika's "Samurai". She could smell the adrenaline rushing of the ravers below.

"When did you actually decide to hunt?"

"Two years after you left. I decided enough was enough, and to stop starving myself. I guess watching Animal Planet helped me realize this is nature. Kill or be killed, and those who kill themselves are pitiful. I also realized after awhile, criminals tasted disgusting. But I put up with them for twenty more years. Then, after a confrontation with a male hopped up on ecstasy, killing in self defense, I figured out those hopped up on adrenaline have the sweetest tasting blood."

"You've learned well in my absence."

"A self taught vampire has a 50/50 chance of surviving. I just happened to have some good back up basics from the top vampire himself." She smiled despite herself, and could've sworn she sensed her master smiling too. "So why did you come find me?"

"Curiosity. I wanted to see what you meant when you said the night is calling."

"Food is what I meant. It's been a week since my last decent meal. That's the only drawback to using these places is I have to be discrete." It was then she noticed she had caught the attention of an older man, one in his late thirties. "Ah, snared one. Now to reel him in." Staring the victim in the eyes, she smiled seductively and twirled a strand of lengthened hair, motioning to him with another finger in a "come-hither" way. The man smiled stupidly and stumbled through the crowd. She finally turned her attention to Alucard, who proceeded to catch her off guard with his appearance. Tripp pants, facial piercings, a tight fishnet shirt, and his usual choppy flowing hair to his midback, she had to admit it was a very nice improvement from his usual garb. Swallowing hard and hoping he hadn't noticed her stares, she looked away again to the stairway where the man was coming up. "If you'll excuse me, this next part is dirty work."

He narrowed his eyes. "Dirty how?"

"Stick around and find out if you'd like." She winked in his direction before meeting the man. "Hey stud. I saw you dancing down there. You really do know how to dance."

"Growing up in the 2000s you pick something up." He had a raspy voice. "I'm Stefan. And you are…"

"How about we skip names, and head out to my car." She tilted her head up in the direction of the exit into the alley.

"Whatever you say, Babe." He hooked an arm around her shoulder and supported his drunken weight on her. She pretended it affected her.

"Stefan! I don't think I can support you."

"Oh, sorry Babe." He let out a burp. "Wasn't thinking."

She led him out of the club further into the alley, where it curved around to a dead end.

"I thought we were going to your car?"

"I figured this would be faster, so we both go on our ways after." She captured his lips, holding back a grimace at the beer-loaded breath of the man. Blegh, not even decent enough to get mixed drinks. This one was a pure boozer, and given an estimated blood-alcohol level, he'd be a high risk to those on the streets. Seras pushed him into the wall, not sensing a strong emotion tendril of jealousy in the air around her.


	2. Tests

Alucard floated as mist above the scene. For some reason, he felt watching this was wrong. Not that he was watching his protégé seducing a random human to feed on, that was fine. It was a feeling of someone invading what was his. She had not drunk his blood to free herself, that that was probably all. She was still his property, and like any man, he was possessive of what was his and his alone. It wasn't until she rose from in front of the man, now drooling, and sunk her fangs in his throat that he released a breath he didn't even know he had stuck in his throat. She killed with the grace of a true nosferatu, and she had taught herself how to be one without his help. It was almost… erotic. He manifested behind her. "Where did you pick up these skills? They're honed to perfection."

"Movies, books, you know the deal." She dropped the body to the ground. "The criminals were great practice. I got it to the point I could make them come in their pants without even touching them." Seras gave him a full toothy grin, very similar to his usual one. "I've learned a lot while you were fighting your souls."

Alucard chuckled. "You're still not full vampire, you realize this, I hope."

"Close enough. I'm still your property, master."

"Yes, that is the only thing holding you back. But, are you really ready to throw away something like this bond the night I return?"

She stared at the body that was now decomposing. "No, I suppose not."

He opened a portal behind him. "When you are ready, come to my chambers. I have much I must test you on." He stepped through and vanished.

"Test me?" Seras muttered. "On what?" She shrugged and debated on whether or not to go home. Looking back down at her clothes, a walk around the city probably wouldn't be a good idea, and there wasn't a need to waste blood. Seras summoned a portal herself and returned to the manor, reappearing outside her door. Curiosity had gotten the better of her. "What tests could he have in mind?"

Yet again forgetting her state of dress, and forgetting to knock, she opened his door to his rooms, finding him standing half naked and drinking from his chalice.

"Oh, sorry Master. I didn't mean to-"

"Ah, Police Girl, you came earlier than expected." He drained the blood-wine and set the chalice down. "I never thought I'd see the day when you killed without hesitation. I must say that is impressive. Test one passed."

"Um, Master, are you going to, erm, cover yourself at all?"

Alucard raised a brow. "This bothers you?" He spread his arms out to the side. "My room, my state of dress. I can't say much else about yours either."

She blushed. "I didn't think to change. Curiosity and all, you know."

"Mhm. I've seen your portals, and your transformation skills now. What about familiar?"

"Oh that's simple." Without even needing to concentrate, she morphed into a twisting form of a large cat.

Alucard laughed. "Ironic. Mine is a dog, you're a cat. Seems I should be chasing you down, does it not?"

Her hackles raised. "No, it doesn't seem that way." She reformed. "What next?"

"I very well can't test your aim just yet, so third eye is out of the question until tomorrow. Show me this skill you said you had. This… come in their pants instantly skill."

Her jaw dropped as he laughed uncontrollably. "Master!"

"You're still just as easy to rile up as always, Police Girl. Losing your head so easily can get you killed."

She huffed. "Notice I'm still alive and well, carrying out missions on my own that you would deal with. Excuse me that a half naked vampire is distracting me."

He arched a brow again. "Distracting how?" It was then that he lightly sniffed at the air and caught a whiff of arousal.

She looked away. "Never mind it. What else did you want to test?"

"Nothing more that can be dealt with tonight. As I said, I wasn't expecting you so early." He waved her away. "Come back tomorrow night and we'll see about your eye."

She nodded stiffly and retreated out his door.

He caught himself staring at her withdrawing form and sighed, falling back into his throne. 'What have I missed these past three decades? Integra is an old woman, and Seras…' He thought back to her outfit. The top that barely restrained her chest, and the revealing skirt. At what she had done to the man before draining him of life. He felt a stirring of his own body. 'She's grown into a fine vampiress, I'll give her that. Perhaps what I said all those years ago was true. It really is time for a vampire to not walk alone in the night. When the time comes…' Alucard felt the sun rising outside the compound, forcing him to retreat for the night in his coffin, feeling he could sleep for eternity, but knowing his master would never allow such a luxury.


	3. Denial

Thanks to KawaiiKittyChan, Atikkin, B.A. Victoria, and Rayne of fire, for being the first reviewers. To the first three, I've read most of your work, and that's what's inspired me to grow some invisible balls and write my own idea. :) Rayne, I'm not familiar with your work, but I'll give it a read soon. Thanks also for being my inspiration.

* * *

"Absolutely not!"

Alucard ducked as a crystal ashtray was chucked at his head and continued grinning. "There's nothing going on these days, not as much as it used to be. So why not a good old hunt?"

"I'm having a hard enough time with Seras and her choice of food, I do not need her going haywire with bloodlust and kill more than needed."

"I remember the days you'd threaten me with imprisonment if I fed on innocent humans."

"Believe it or not, her victims are, while free men, guilty of some crime."

Alucard masked his surprise. "It seemed she just picked that one up last night out of random."

Integra shook her head at her pet and pulled a folder out of desk and flung it at him so he'd catch it. "Stefan Metasolis, a known pedophile and drug dealer."

He stared at the image paper-clipped to the folder. "But that's impossible. Seras reeked of pheromones."

"Pheromones that attract 'the bad boys' so to say," Integra said, a ghost of a smile on her face. "Which is how you picked up on it, no doubt."

'That cleaver little minx,' he thought to himself, setting the file back down on the desk. "So if she's taking bad guys off the streets, why do you have a hard time with her way of doing it?"

"Clean-up is a bitch when we can't find the bodies. And those bodies could have been loaded with information."

"Oh? If it's information you need, can't Seras give it? The blood link would show her everything they know."

"Not mentally, but physically." Integra rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Without a body, there is no evidence but her word. And local crimes the queen is not involved with." She sighed. "But back to your original request, I deny it."

"There has to be something fishy in the system. While it's quiet, there's always something in the shadows."

"Be that as it may, we have no leads. You'll have to deal with cardboard cutouts in the shooting range for the rest of her test. Until, of course, something comes up. With the extinction of the chipped vampires, there have been no large cases of ghoul activity."

Alucard frowned. "You don't have to be a freak to create ghouls. I'm sure there's at least one other vampire in the city hiding."

"Most likely but not causing enough trouble that you and Seras could go kill. In London anyway."

"Can you do some searching for unusual activity outside of London?"

"I can and do on a daily basis." She raised a brow. "Why are you so interested in testing her skills? I mean she's had thirty years."

"So I've seen. She's interesting me, my master." He stared past Integra, staring at the near full moon.

Integra narrowed her eyes. "What are you up to, Alucard?"

"Exactly what I had planned on doing in the first place. Even though I'm going through with my plans in the long run, I want her to show me she's really evolved from the maggot she once was. To be someone who can keep up with me."

Integra snorted. "Oh she's evolved alright. You didn't get a chance to see her after you left. She moped for a bit and sulked, but recovered after long. I can't say much, for I was just as depressed by the loss of Walter. She had drank from Pip, who's been keeping watch from inside her subconscious like a little Jiminy Cricket, and that unlocked the rest of her powers. The only things she's done since then is train to keep them in check. She could no doubt give you a run for your money."

"Just what I wanted to hear," he laughed. "Then she truly is worthy now."

"Worthy of what?" She glared again. "I order you to answer me, Alucard."

"It isn't obvious, my master? I had even said it the day we first met Father Anderson, do you remember?" He grinned manically.

"'Perhaps it is time for a vampire to not walk alone in the night'," she recited, eyes expanding at each word. "Alucard you won't really-"

"Make her completely mine? Who's to say I won't, master?"

"You cannot free her!"

"Hasn't she been technically free all these years? I have not been here to keep her in check."

Integra fell silent, admitting defeat. "Suit yourself. You're dismissed."

Alucard nodded and left the room to his chambers.

"Just treat her well, my servant," she muttered.

_I have every intention of treating my future wife with the respect she deserves. _


	4. Differences

-Bashes head into laptop- COME TO ME IDEAS, COME TO MEEEEE. –lightbulb- Ooooh, shiney. …… ANYWAY, after watching a few more episodes of my season two box set of Batman Beyond, I've had a good enough break to post another chapter! Watching Terry running around with a computerized egg for parenting class as Batman was good enough entertainment. And readers, I'm seeing a LOT of hits, but just a few reviews. Hate it, love it, just let me know. Really, I don't mind either way. :P And thanks to all who've left reviews so far, you're giving me lots of confidence to keep going with this.

* * *

_Seras._

Seras looked up from a book she was reading. _Yes, my master?_

_Meet me at the shooting range. I was not granted permission for a hunt. _

_But I was just at a good part_, she groaned.

_You can fantasize all you want later. Or, maybe I can make those throws of passion happen in reality._

_Oh stuff it_. But she got up all the same, regretfully tearing herself away from the wild sex scene in her trashy romance novel. She proceeded to change into a button top and tight pants, not even dwelling on anything he had said.

On the shooting range, Alucard smiled at the blonde's airheaded ways. She hadn't even picked up on the fact he used her name, or his sexual innuendo. She believed him to just be teasing her for reading such things.

She appeared next to him, holding up her cannon over her shoulder. "So eyes, huh?"

"Yes, eyes." He had discarded his hat and glasses for this occasion. He picked up a target with telekinesis and placed it 1,000 meters away. "I can see that thing as clear as if it was a few inches in front of me. You show me if you can hit it or not. If you do, you'll be rewarded." Though what reward, he wouldn't say. She could just sit there and guess.

"Just a thousand? Is that all?" She chose a light explosive shell and loaded it up, taking aim and pulling the trigger. To his amazement, she hit it. Turning to look at him, she grinned like the Cheshire cat, holding her gun to her side as she put all weight to one foot, making it known she had inadvertently kept the first three buttons of her shirt undone. "So you know, I can make it go a mile, and still see clearly. So what will my reward be, my master?"

He let out a low whistle. "Is that so? Well I can honestly say I wasn't expecting a hit, so your reward will have to be postponed."

"Oh? And when will I be getting something?"

He lowered his head to whisper in her ear, "Later tonight, an hour after I test a few more things of you."

She shivered. "Where?"

"In my chambers. Alone."

"Must be one hell of a surprise then." She backed away a step. "What else do you want to test?"

"Can you hover? Fly?"

She nodded and then preceded to do so, gliding circles around him. "So do I pass?"

"Mm, just about. The only thing I can't test you on is combat at the moment. For now though, you've exceeded my expectations. You've grown, Seras." He caught her in midair, causing her to squeak. "Grown for the better, from that little scared girl you used to be."

They stared at each other for a few seconds before she caught herself and squirmed free. "Is there anything else or can I go?"

He frowned. "Do you not enjoy spending time with your master after I've been gone for so long."

"You're different. You've been using my name a lot, and have been getting a lot closer." She backed into the armory wall.

"What can I say? After hearing your voice and only yours through the darkness all these years, I'd like to get under your skin and wonder why yours was the strongest. I honestly doubt it's the connection we share through that bite." He placed his hands on the wall, on either side of her head. "What is it you feel for me? Affection, love even?"

Seras looked away, taking a sudden liking to her shoes.

"It had to be something strong to make me keep fighting, Seras."

"Why do you use my name now?"

"I thought that's what you always wanted me to do. You were always trying to correct me, yelling 'It's Seras Victoria, Master'. So is this not what you want now?"

"That's not telling me why you're doing this now."

"Like I said, you've grown. You're not a cowering child anymore. And for that, I don't have to poke and prod you to get you moving. Now that I've answered you, you answer me."

She continued staring at her boot, now noticing a smudge on one of them.

"You know I can always take a look for myself. I need to test your mental shields anyway."

Seras felt the probing tendril and immediately put her shields up, blocking him out entirely.

He was both impressed and angry. "Why do you not want me to know?"

_Alucard, I need to see you in my office immediately. Don't dawdle._

_Do I ever? _he sneered.

_Is something wrong?_

_Nothing. I'll be up in a minute._ He turned his attention to his fledgling. "Integra needs to see me. Go to your rooms. Nothing has changed about your reward. An hour after now, I expect you to come to my room. Do not make me wait. Do what I say." With that, he vanished.

A ten pound weight seemed to lift off her chest and she let out a big unneeded breath. The truth of the matter is she really didn't know why she kept calling. Yes, she did care about her master, more than anyone else in the house, but… love? She shook her head fiercely and ported back to her room where she laid face down on her pillow. Could she be in love with him? 'Even if I was, he harbors no feeling of affection to me. This is all just teasing, and once he extracts what he wants, he'll go back to being who he used to be.' She sighed and rolled out of bed, deciding on a shower before she had to go meet the man in his territory.


	5. Acceptance

Wow, 15 reviews? That's great for one of my stories just starting out. :D Thanks for the love. I'm happy this is enticing to all of you so far, and I hope I've got enough ideas to get it to the end. Let's see if we can get the count up to 20 so i can post chapter 6. I have it done and ready, just waiting for your feedback. :)

* * *

"Enter."

Seras gulped and did as she was told, finding him yet again standing and drinking his wine. The only difference was, at least this time he wore his white shirt.

"Good, you didn't keep me waiting." He placed the empty chalice on his table and motioned for her to come closer.

She finally took notice to her surroundings. He had lit more candles then he had yesterday, and the other chalice was full. "Master what-"

"Instead of questioning me on the what, I think the real question would be 'why'," he said as he handed her the other glass.

"Well then why is there more light than yesterday, and why a glass for me. Why are you doing this?"

"You interest me Seras."

She choked on her wine. "What?"

"You heard me perfectly well." He grinned at her and popped open two buttons on his shirt to expose his neck. "Seras, tell me, will you refuse my offer this time?"

"Master…"

"If you do, then we really can be on first name terms."

"Did you-"

"Yes, while the mental link is open, I can catch on to a few things in your head still." He looked at her thoughtfully. "So answer me. Will you refuse this time?"

She hesitated before shaking her head. "No, I won't."

Alucard moved to sit on his chair and motioned for her again. Once she was close enough, he pulled her to straddle his waist.

"Is… freedom my reward, Master?"

"Part of it. You'll figure the other part out after."

Now curious, she grazed his neck with her fangs before sinking them into his skin, causing him to gasp and buck slightly under her. "Seras…" he murmured into her ear, coaxing her to continue with a few strokes of her hair.

She groaned at his taste. If people hopped up on adrenaline were sweet, he was an entire candy factory existing solely to create cavities. _Why is your blood so sweet? No other vampire has been this good._

_Since when have you sucked on other blood-suckers' necks?_

_Targets backed me into a corner, and tooth and nail were my only weapons. Blood tends to end up on you._

_Enough, I'm getting weak._

Reluctantly, she withdrew. It was only then she noticed the hard bulge she was sitting on and blushed. "Is that what happens when you're drained?"

"Only when the one draining you is someone you care about," he smiled, seeing her blush deepen. "So here's the next part of your reward, Seras. It is up to you to say yes, or deny me. Do you wish to remain by my side through eternity, not as a servant, but as my equal in power; my No-Life Queen?"

There was no other way to describe Seras's feelings apart from shock, doubt, and a sheer "what the fuck". "Ma- Alucard, you aren't serious, are you? This is… something really huge, and different from you."

"You stated before I was different, now you know why. I doubted you had grown in this short amount of time, but you proved me wrong on a few levels. You've become my equal, and now that you're free, you harbor the same amount of power I carry."

"Well I _was_ sired by your blood, I guess it took my initiative to unlock the powers that came with it."

"That it did. Now stop with your games and answer me."

She opened her mouth to answer, when a knock sounded from the door. "Miss Victoria, Mr. Alucard," William, the replacement butler said from behind the iron door, "Miss Integra has found a mission for you and requests you pack up and ship out immediately. Head upstairs as soon as possible."

They waited to hear receding footsteps and he looked back at her. "We do not move until you answer."

"Even at the wrath of Sir Integra?"

"Even then." He narrowed his eyes. "Seras I need to know now."

"Then yes."

The laughter that sounded in his room startled her for a second before she caught her composure again.

"What, was I supposed to say no? Don't tell me you tricked me into embarrassing myself you bloody-"

He cut her off with a scorching kiss that made her melt. _No, you answered correctly. But, the ritual will have to wait until we have time alone._

_Ritual?_

_Yes, ritual. It is not as simple as saying yes, like a proposal, there is more to this that just that. We feed from one another, lighting the fire that will drive us further. Apart from that knowledge, I'm just as naïve as you._

They pulled apart. "You? Naïve? I don't believe it," she said with teasing eyes.

"Well look at me, how many wives do you think I've had like this? How many do you think looked passed the monster like you did?"

"I can't answer that. I'm not you."

"None. So I'm going into this as blind as you are. I just know the basics and how to go about it. Now before Integra finds a reason to castrate me, let's go upstairs."

"Couldn't you just grow it back?"

"No, I have no more souls to regenerate from, remember? I need to start my collection from scratch again."

"Oh, well then yes, let's go." She slid off him, causing a moan to escape from his lips. "Ma- Alucard? Are you alright?"

He gnashed his teeth together. "I will be. Head up without me, tell her I need a few seconds."

She nodded and left to their Master's office where she found Integra lighting up another cigar. "I'm amazed those things haven't killed you yet, Master."

"You have no need to call me that now that your real master is home."

"Well, the thing is…"

"I am no longer her owner," Alucard answered as he ported in beside her. "So whatever she calls you is irrelevant to me."

"Did you-" Integra started, but was cut off.

"No. Your summons made it incomplete."

"Then excuse me for the intrusion, but this is important. A sudden uprising in activity in a village to the east of here. You two are needed to exterminate the ghouls in Terra, your mission: search and destroy."

"Mission accepted, Master," Seras said and ported to her room to gather things together.

Alucard was about to leave himself when Integra cleared her throat.

"Housing will be a problem, there are no cabins or anything around there. The only source of shelter would be a cave close to a stream and watering hole, so says reports of a scout."

"It will not be a problem."

"Alucard, has she answered you?"

"Yes, she has."

"And?"

"Well that's what you interrupted. I decided to not proceed, lest entice your wrath upon the two of us. The ritual should not be disrupted once started, and knowing your patience, I do not want to be the cause of many deaths upon this plot of land."

Integra folded her hands and rested her chin on them. "Just keep your promise and do not hurt her."

He bowed. "As I said, I will treat my wife with the respect she deserves." With that, he stepped through a portal that led him to the front door to wait for his former protégé.

Integra sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I'm getting too old for this."


	6. Surprises

Can't believe these chapters are spilling out as fast as they are. Hope the updates keep everyone happy. They should continue to pour out like this for a little while. I'm starting to get the story put together in my head now. And to Death Rose, yeah I was thinking of giving him some trouble, but that's all I've read in fics so far. So, why not give him a small break? Maybe some interruptions along the way. :)  
~LD

* * *

Alucard expected Seras to drag along her whole wardrobe as she used to try to do when they went on away missions. He was utterly surprised to see a small backpack along with a few handguns in holsters at her sides instead of her cannon. "I expected you to bring half the house."

"I _do_ know how to manifest clothes when I need to now. You never thought to ask me if I could," she said as she arched a brow at him.

"If you can, what is the pack for?"

"I still bathe. It's relaxing. Along with that, it's ammunition for the guns. Both yours and mine. William is no Walter, but he's good enough with his weaponry."

"One thing I have to mention to you is our lack of housing out there."

"Oh, so sort of a camping trip under the stars then. How romantic. Thing being, the sun." She wrinkled her nose. "I can tolerate it but not for long."

"A scout had found a cave next to a stream that emptied into a watering hole." He eyed the pack. "I sure hope you have provisions for us."

"Yes, there's a whole other pocket just for that."

"How do you get all of that in one little pack?"

"The power of being a woman," she said with a smile. "Shall we get going?"

"Was waiting on you."

"Lead away then, I don't know the way."

The two flew in their familiar forms, with it being faster than just their normal bodies, reaching the village in just twenty minutes.

_Stay up here_, he ordered her. _I'll scope out the area and find the cave._

_Shouldn't we take out the cause?_

He shook his head. _It is too close to dawn. Your test, and everything after, took too much time. We will investigate and carry out the mission in the evening. _

Her trigger fingers would have twitched if she didn't have paws at the moment. Instead her claws retracted. _I'm itching to kill though._

Alucard chuckled at her different demeanor. _You know the more you show of yourself like this, the more I'm attracted to you. Now stay here, I'll call for you when I find it. Keep watch for anything we can use when we wake._

She nodded. _I'll keep out of trouble. For now. _She watched as her former master fade into the trees below, squinting her eyes at the pinkish hue over the horizon. Seras looked over the village to see if anything strange looked out of place, but their target seemed more nocturnal than they were.

His giant black dog form appeared before her again. _I found it. Hurry, sunrise is nearing._

_Don't need to tell me twice. _

She followed him down into the trees where they broke into a run up into the cave, heading as far back as they possibly could into the darkness. With their eyes they could see as clear as in a brightly lit white room.

"It's kind of chilly," she said once they transformed back to their normal bodies.

"You'll grow accustomed to it in a little bit. Your blood with see to that. Speaking of which, I still need to recover from you draining me."

She pulled on her shirt collar, exposing her neck and a lot more skin than she intended. "You can drink from me."

He stared for a bit before shaking his head. "No, I can't."

"Why not, Alucard?"

Chills erupted down his spine for no reason as she said his name. "Then that'd initiate the ritual, which I have no intention of doing here."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know." She let the cloth go, even though it just sat there, exposing the black silk strap of her bra.

"It's alright. For now, let's sleep. Once the sun wanes we'll take care of our target and go home. There, we'll finish what we started."

She nodded and laid down, making the crease of her breasts even more noticeable. "Good morning then," she mumbled before slipping off into her daylight trance.

Alucard shook his head to clear his head of the new thoughts entering his head. He could do the ritual here and now, no doubt about it, but he wanted everything right for his former protégé. He hadn't lied, the more you cared about the one draining you, the more aroused they became, so because of that, he'd make sure everything was perfect. But for that, he had to know what she had grown to love in the ways of romance. Before he had left, her dreams had been full of white things and red roses. He wondered if anything had changed from that.

Asleep her mind shields were weak, but not non-existent. He gave her credit for teaching herself this much, not even minding her sleep shields sucked. Ignoring his own call for sleep, he probed around her mind for answers, and his jaw dropped at what he found. Oh yes there were roses still, but this time in a way he never really considered doing. His little protégé must've watched "Queen of the Damned" at one point. The idea of bathing in blood and roses seemed to stick out far more than any other in her mind, both amazing him, and arousing him. Tucking that mental picture into his head, he sifted around for others, coming across a chamber, lit by candles, similar to the set up he had done this evening. He kept that in mind as well as black rose petals and red satin sheets.

When she moaned in her sleep, he realized he had brought those to the surface long enough and retracted from her mind, leaving her to sleep a bit more contently then she was a few minutes ago.

Lying his body adjacent to hers he slipped off into his own trance, mind racing to piece together a perfect night for him and his future wife.


	7. Target

O_o omg lots of love. I'm lovin' it. So sorry, I would've updated this sooner, but I was out with friends yesterday getting my school textbooks -cries at the amount- and just chilling. This chapter contains -drumroll- a **LIME**. Yes, I finally got around to posting some mild stuff. This is the heads up, and to let some know that have been waiting for a bit of this. I say "this" a lot. :3 So, to those readers who are loving this story, here is the next installment of "How Time Flies By" with chapter seven, "Target". I'll continue working on this story, so expect chapter 8 either today or tomorrow. Keep the love coming.  
~LD  
P.S. Thanks SOOOO much for giving me over 1.2k hits already. This is my most popular fic ever.

* * *

Seras awoke just at the start of sundown. She was about to sit up when she realized there was a small weight around her stomach, and a light snore emitting from behind her. She laid perfectly still, not wanting to wake him up, enjoying the feeling of affection from the normally cold beast.

She didn't have to stay still very long. She soon heard him take a deep breath and stir awake. "What time is it?" he asked in a morning rasp.

"Just after sundown, so says my internal clock."

"Ah good. We should get going then. I'd like to return home by morning."

"Can it wait, just a few more minutes?"

"Something wrong?"

"No, I'm just enjoying myself." She snuggled back into him.

The action of kindness made a pulse fill his body. "Well haven't you developed some galls?"

She shrugged. "There's no need to be concerned about things like being meek. You only live so long, even as a vampire. Why not just enjoy it and live how you like, instead of being afraid of what someone thinks of you?"

"So you did learn that little lesson. Good. I was tired of your meek self. I like this bold side you've developed."

In a flash she flipped over and pinned him on his back, sitting astride his waist and holding his wrists down over his head. "I was meek because you terrified the shit out of me, or do you forget? I was always afraid I'd disappointed you, always striving to please you. I was never able to do so."

"You were always too scared to do what I wanted fully, or do you forget that?" He spun her argument right back on her, though thoroughly enjoying the position they were in. "Do you not remember the night in Rio de Janeiro, when I asked you to follow me as far into the darkness as you could? I meant for you to shoot down the offending humans with me, but you held on to your humanity."

"I eventually followed, didn't I? I helped you fight that damned card freak."

"By shooting a few shells at him, and distracting him. And before that, you had questioned me for killing the humans who tried to kill us. They were about to find you, what else was I supposed to do?"

This made her loosen her hold. "You were… worried?"

"Yes I was worried. I would've been a fool to not have been. I knew you would not be able to protect yourself at that time. And for you to question me when I saved your ass, that made me yell at you that time."

"I didn't understand then. I didn't understand to survive, you must kill, even the innocent. It took many years for it to sink in."

A few moments of silence passed between them, before Alucard broke it with a deep throaty laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"If it hadn't have been for Millennium, we wouldn't even be in this situation at all."

Seras frowned. "They caused millions of deaths. How did they make this happen?"

"Zorin caused you to take Pip's blood, unlocking your powers in full. That was all I was waiting for in you. The only thing I wish we could have avoided was my disappearance. I would have been able to do what I wanted much much sooner."

"I doubt that," Seras muttered, moving to get up.

"Don't."

"Don't what?" she snapped at him. "Don't doubt that you'd want me if I just drank human blood? I can have all the doubts in the world on that. It was only because you left I realized I was being a pansy in my unlife. If you had stayed, I would've continued to want to win you over. Shrödinger did us both a favor in what he did. I was able to grow on my own and spread my wings. If you had stayed, I would have never opened them in the first place. You cannot deny this."

"What I meant was don't move, but no, I cannot deny that. You never thought of yourself first, and that was always your downfall. I saw your potential, or I wouldn't have turned you in the first place. True I had wanted to be there for you when your powers unlocked, but yes, I probably would have just hindered you."

"What?"

"Yeah, I'm agreeing with you. Amazing, is it not?"

"Given the circumstances, recently this is becoming increasingly more a new style for you."

"Just as you surprising me is becoming a style for you. To think, I would've kept you dull and boring instead of being randomly pinned to the ground."

"You could get up if you wanted," she scoffed.

"Yes but who says I want to?"

A wicked smile appeared on her face. "Close your eyes." He did what he was told and she relished in the fact he did something she said. "And keep them closed no matter what."

"Or?"

She dug her nails in his wrists, enough to draw droplets of blood. He sucked in an unneeded breath. "Just do something I ask for once." Once satisfied that he was listening to her request, she slid down his body and raked her nails down his clothed sides as she went. He twitched and groaned, encouraging her to move on. She stopped at the bulge in his pants, grasping it with a soft hand and making him buck and grit his teeth together. He kept his eyes closed though.

"You have grown galls," he muttered.

She squeezed a bit harder. "You don't know the half of it." She may be a virgin, but she was especially good at this. "So you wanted to see this 'come in the pants' talent, right?"

"Mm, but I thought you did that without touching them."

"Joys of human seduction. You, it would not work like that on, but the end effect would be the same." She slowly pulled down the zipper, causing him to grow painfully hard.

A low growl started in the back of his throat.

Taking this as a sign she was doing well, she removed him from his confines and ran a hand down the smooth skin covering the blood-filled muscle.

"You weren't kidding…" he groaned. "I wish I could see what you were doing though."

"All good things come to those who wait. Now the tip of the iceberg…" Though she had been painfully slow getting to where she was now, she took no time encircling him with her mouth, twirling her tongue around and twisting her hand as she moved it up and down. Within no time, he threw his head back and let the growl that had been building up in his throat out, and from the sudden salty taste, she knew she had accomplished her goal.

"You have… no idea how that… Where did you…"

"Thirty years is a long time," she said with a smile. "You can open your eyes, by the way."

He did and she winked at him. "You little minx."

"Great way to start the night I bet."

"Hand me a blood pouch and I'll be much better."

She got off and looked through her bag, tossing two over to him. "Another to be on the safe side."

Alucard stuffed himself back into his pants and popped the top off the first pouch, relishing in the coppery tang of the thick liquid.

"So what kind of beast do you think our target is? The village looked as if it had been quiet for a bit before our arrival. Meaning it must have left to hibernate before sunrise. It's more of a night owl than us."

"Nice observation, but it will not do much good." He finished the first pouch and tore into the second. "The attacks have only been on males, during the night. Wives and mothers have woke to find husbands and sons dead in their beds."

"Succubi," Seras concluded, biting at her thumbnail.

"Or just a single Succubus."

"But what would it be doing all the way out here?"

"Seclusion and less suspicion. But most likely she did not expect Hellsing to catch wind of this."

"Or maybe that's what she wanted," Seras suggested. "Do you know when the attacks started?"

"Two days ago is what I gathered from Integra as I waited for you."

"It's possible she caught wind of your return already and wants to test your strength."

Alucard snorted. "If that's the case, I'll shoot her in the head and remind the creatures of the night the No-Life King still reigns supreme."

"Thing is we have no motive." She chewed on the nail again.

"And we won't if we stay here any longer. We need all the time we can to exterminate this pest.

"Agreed." She stood and dusted off her clothes and straightening them.

"Though I must say, the first interruption in our plans was quite pleasant."

Seras gave a coy smile. "Behave and I may consider doing it again."

"Me? Behave? If that's the case, it won't happen again for awhile." He stood all the same and drew his guns. "Let's get going."

She nodded. "Right."


	8. Masquerade Betrayal

KawaiiKittyChan: Yeah, I figured he could at least get that kind of action. :3

I decided to post this sooner than waiting for 30 reviews, because it's a big plot twist and I'm so excited to present it. I do not own the song "The Human Stain", it is an amazing song made by the band Kamelot. Look up the song on Youtube if you've never heard it, because it is amazing... Though I just said that. Anyway, I hope this makes for edge of your seat reading. I'll get busy right away on the next chapter. Yay for writing outlines.  
~LD

* * *

They sat behind the thick brush, staring out into the village, waiting for a sign of movement. Seras felt her legs loosing feeling but she ignored it, tuning out the discomfort. They didn't have to wait much longer. The succubus came in view not too long afterward, coaxing a few hypnotized men out of their homes. She was tall, slender, very pale, and had waist-long black hair. Her purple eyes shone in the dark, much like Alucard and Seras's did. Then again being nocturnal, reflective eyes come hand-in-hand.

_You take the men, I'll get the source._

_They look normal still._

_Wait and see._

Once far enough away, the men began to change. Their skin bubbled and broke, revealing changes as they reverted to lower classed demons.

_Oh goody…_ She stood out from the brush. "Oi demon whore, over here you bitch!"

The succubus looked well enough, an expression of boredom lining her face. "And who are you, a hurt widow?"

"No, your death."

This made the bored expression disappear, showing amusement. "Oh? Is that right… Boys, protect your love." She snapped her fingers and the newly transformed demons snarled, drooling like the mindless zombies they were.

Seras, being the great actress that she was, feigned a scared look. With a great fake squeak, she took off, far away from the village, the zombie demons close on her heels.

_Nicely done Seras… Now it's my turn_. Sure that she had taken her kills far enough away, he himself stepped out from the brush.

"So, she was not alone." The succubus narrowed her eyes.

"No. I nice little actress I have as a wife, don't I?"

"Oh, that's a nice tidbit of information." She crouched into a ready pounce position. "So, what have you interrupted my dinner for? These morons' souls are quite tasty."

"They're going straight to your thighs, my dear," he grinned, flashing his teeth.

She snarled at him. "How dare you? Who do you think you are?"

"I'd answer, but Seras had already given it to you." He pointed his Casull at her and fired, though she moved at the last minute, the bullet grazing her as she leapt over his form.

"Wrong move, shooting me," she said as a purple haze of smoke clouded his vision.

"What is this?" He stood his ground, looking around. "Do you really think this is going to change anything? I can still smell you." This was a downright lie. The haze clouded everything, but he figured he'd at least try to provoke the she-beast.

"Alucard."

He flipped around, pointing his guns right at Seras. "Don't do that, I could have shot you through again. This time it really would've killed you."

She smiled. "The men are disposed of."

"That was fast work. Did you see the succubus?"

"I thought you were dealing with her."

"She must have gotten away." He put away his guns. "We'll just have to stay another day then." He caught notice as Seras grabbed her arm. "Seras!" He held her up as she winced.

"Just as scratch, I'm alright." She grew a devilish smile. "But as we're here alone…"

He didn't even notice the red eyes fade to purple as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. All he thought was that Seras was just being surprising. He didn't know there were another pair of eyes on him.

The real Seras looked on in horror as she saw her vampiric fiancé holding and kissing the succubus closely. In an instant she was on them, shooting at the she-beast, breaking her illusionary hold on the elder vampire.

He shook his head and looked down. He shoved back at what he saw in disgust, snarling. "How dare you take the image of her!"

The succubus only laughed and faded out into the night, though her voice remained. "And so, your happiness ends. Seek me out, if things do not work." And then, all traces of the beast were gone.

Body now producing ice cold sweat, he turned to Seras, who had tears flowing out her eyes. "Seras, you can't… I didn't-"

She shot at him through the shoulder; the same shoulder she shot when they met the very first time. "You never meant any of it."

"Seras listen to me! It was a trap, she-"

"SAVE IT!" Seras snapped at him. "I want nothing more to do with you. You can shove your ideas straight up your ass because I don't want it. Find some other whore." She faded into her familiar form and left him there as he sank to his knees.

She was gone. And he was alone once more. He felt something wet on his face and touched his gloved hand to it, pulling away to see red. The spell affected her too. Until the succubus died, she would never listen to reason. He clenched his fist and slammed it into the earth with such force he made a hole a foot deep. He would not rest, not return to Hellsing Manor until that bitch had died by his hands for ruining the only good thing that had ever entered his life. For thirty years he had wanted to return to her and only her, and now that he had been so close… Nothing would keep her away.

He shifted to his dog form and sniffed the air, picking up any hints he could. Once on a trail, he followed, set determined in his new goal.

Seras ran through the walls of the manor, not even bothering to teleport to her room, but just sinking through the stone. Once inside her confines, she turned her stereo on to drown out the world and collapsed to her bed, succumbing to her blood tears. The song that the CD turned to wasn't exactly the best to hear at that point, it being "The Human Stain" by Kamelot, but it said much.

_See the cemetery sky  
Carmine red and deep  
Watch the oceans rising high  
It's the human stain_

_Talk about the growing hunger  
Ask why with deep concern  
Don't you think  
the human race is ceaselessly vain_

"Not just the human race," she said through her tears. "Vampire race is no better…"

_But it hurts to be alive, my friend  
In this silent tide we're driftwood passing by  
Don't you wish you were a child again  
Just for a minute  
just for a minute more_

_Hear the ticking of a clock  
The sound of life itself  
No one really wants to die  
To save the world_

'Or to die to save the one they really love', she thought. 'No human is willing, and he certainly would not. I have just gone to being lost. What the hell am I to do?' She hid her head under the pillow, but the song continued on.

_Tell me that you're torn asunder  
From how we fail to learn  
And tell me  
as the earth goes under  
Where's your anger now_

_So it hurts to be alive, my friend  
In this masquerade where all one day must die  
Don't you wish you were unborn again  
Just for a minute  
just for a minute more_

'Being a human would be great again. If I had never met him, I would be married with kids by now. In my early fifties with grandchildren even. Now I'll never have that…'

_Tic toc  
The ticking that could tear asunder  
The beating from a heart of stone  
The lust of your divine prosperity_

_'Cause it costs to be alive, my friend  
And this life that someone merely gave to you  
That's the price you pay  
Minute by minute  
You beg for a minute more_

'Given a life that I never regretted while he was gone. That I never regretted when he was my master, not my future husband.' She slammed a fist into her mattress, hearing it creak in protest. 'To hell with that walking corpse. I don't regret walking out on him…' But she could no longer lie to herself. The last line of the song was true. She broke into a fit of hysterics, the blood pouring from her eyes in never-ending streams. "Alucard I'm so sorry… This is not how I imagined we would end up. I had such high hopes…" Her pillow was now almost fully red. "A few more minutes in that cave… in your arms. That is what I beg for, despite knowing it won't happen again. A full demon will suit your carnal needs far more than I ever will."


	9. Ups and Downs

Alucard ran all through the day, ignoring his growing hunger. He kept the other sets of eyes closed to not attract too much attention as he traveled through populated areas. If anyone or thing stopped him, he'd break his only disgust in wasting blood. He stopped in his tracks, catching a whiff of the smell he was tracking change direction. Hackles raised, he growled and took off at a dead run towards the scent. The she-beast had grown tired and had stopped to rest. He'd make sure it was the last thing she ever did.

Once close enough, he reverted back to his humanoid form, drawing his guns and taking aim. "Get your ass out here now, you demon whore."

"Testy, aren't we?" She emerged from a treetop and landed in front of him, hands raised. "So, why did you track me all day? You're a vampire, you should be dead by now."

"The sun is not fatal to me," he sneered, "I just hate it. Much like you."

"How pitiful. The No-Life King, whom all vampires and demons fear and respect, succumbing to a spell like mine. It makes you wonder, doesn't it, how your powers have drained considerably over the years."

He cocked the Jackal pistol, but before he could pull the trigger, the same haze overtook his senses again. "You will not fool me twice," he said, but even so he felt himself getting lost in the fog.

The image of Seras appeared before him, eyes full of love and forgiveness. "Alucard, come home to me. Give up this pursuit and come back to me, my love." She spread her arms out in a welcoming embrace that he stepped into willingly, stolen away by the haze again.

"I was afraid you'd never forgive me for this mistake."

"Life is too short, even for us. Call off this pursuit for revenge," the succubus said, pulling the illusion's strings further.

"I can't do that."

"But why not? She is not worth the kill. Let her go and come home." She was about to try again, when a gunshot rang out and a blinding pain overtook her heart.

"I can't do that, because you are not Seras."

The succubus staggered backward, dying but not gone yet. "I will not go so easily." She herself drew a gun and began firing non-stop.

Alucard tried as best as he could to dodge them all, but to no avail. None of his vitals were pierced, but he was still in pain from the lack of the ability to regenerate on the spot. On top of that, she had gotten her hands on a clip of holy bullets that were as lethal as Anderson's bayonets once were. He took the advantage of her empty clip and unloaded his into her body. The silver wouldn't be as fatal to her as a vampire, but no creature could survive three shots to the heart, two to the head, and another three in various other places. She finally fell to her knees and died, the mist fading with her.

He knelt on one knee, trying to suck up the blood that spilled from him, but it wouldn't work as it used to. He was losing a lot. With the last ounce of strength he had, he ported himself back to the Hellsing abode, into Seras's room, where he lay on the cool tiled floor.

He barely heard her calling for him, or for calling for help. Barely felt them moving him from her room. All he saw was fuzz and all he heard was a faint ringing before everything went black and silent. The only thing he could hear was Seras's voice faint in his mind.

_Don't leave me again…_

He wanted to answer, to reassure her he was going no where, but he couldn't. He couldn't even answer her mentally. He remembered what he had told her about the holy bayonets and how holy objects like that were lethal to them. Back then they had been a problem overcome just by his arsenal of souls. Now that he was down to the one he held on to, his original, he couldn't drain his strength from anything. He had already been weak from lack of blood and traveling all day. He wanted to laugh at his own state of weakness. Nothing else occurred to him as his mind went blank and he went comatose.

* * *

Ok, yes this is short but I'll be making the rest of this as nice and long as I possibly can. I was tired. Anyway, Alucard's comatose from the amount of holy stuff flowing through his already weakened body, so stay tuned to see the outcome.


	10. Hints

Sorry for a delayed update, had a few things that had to be done. ^^; So anyway, right from where we left off, here is "Hints", the next installment.

* * *

Seras refused to leave his bedside while he was unconscious. The hours ticked by into the early hours of dawn, and still no response. He couldn't drink the blood, and a transfusion wouldn't work as well as they had first thought. His normally pale complexion was turning the same hue as alabaster stone. Biting at her lower lip, she tried contacting him again.

_Alucard, don't die on me again, please. I can't deal with the heartbreak again, this time you will never come back. _

Silence. Pure, untainted silence.

Tears hung in her eyes. _Please, there has to be something to bring you back. _She thought about feeding him her own blood, but that wouldn't work. All it would do is initiate a ritual he would have no strength to proceed with, making him an even deadlier creature to the compound.

_Seras…_

She smiled broadly as a wave of relief washed over her. _You had me so scared._

_And so your voice saves me again. What happened?_

_You appeared in my room a bloody mess. I had never seen you this disheveled. I called for help. You're in your coffin, of course, but they didn't know if you'd come back._

_I'm still not fully here. Seras, I need strong blood. Strong blood of a vampire or a virgin. Bring me Integra._

_Won't a bite kill her, or the amount you need?_

_Virgin blood will do the job of ten pouches in small doses. Tell her to fill my chalice. Seras I can't move, you'll have to feed me it._

She was about to ask how, when it dawned on her as a stupid question. _Yes, I will. _

Once she left through her portal, he let himself drift back into the darkness, secluded from all sound and sight. It was hard to do anything right now, and even telekinesis drained him of strength. If it hadn't had been for those damned holy bullets and lack of backup souls he would have been fine. It was hard for him to remember a time where he had been this weak. He would have laughed if he was able to at this whole thing. The only other time that came to mind was his imprisonment to the Helsing line, that became Hellsing after time.

Then, even in his dark confinement, he heard her voice. She wasn't speaking, but singing in her mind. He couldn't hear all of it, but straining, he caught the end.

…_I will always be with you  
By the anchor of my sorrow  
All I know, or ever knew,  
Is I love you, I love you to death  
What's tomorrow without you?  
Is this our last goodbye?...  
_Had she always harbored these feelings, or was it just a song that she loved? He knew she cared, that went without saying by her acceptance. What was it that she hid from him before?

_I brought what you asked for._

…_Seras, do you think I'd die?_

She was silent for a moment before answering. _With the condition you were in, and still are, yes I thought you would have._

_That song you sang, what does it mean?_

_It tells the story of a young girl and boy, desperately in love. Though they're young, they know what they have is true. But, the girl also knows she is dying. On her dying day, she tries to comfort him, but he tries to fight the inevitable even then. Their love went on through death. _

He felt his nerves coming back into function, showing that she had begun to feed him the blood. _Why sing something that brings sadness to you?_

_A lingering touch of human emotions. I'm not the hardass I let on to people. Songs of sorrow bring comfort, knowing you are not alone in the world feeling what you do._

_Yes, I suppose you are right. _The darkness was beginning to abate to the dim light of his room. _Do you sing them often?_

_Not very. I don't think I have the best voice in the world._

"You should. You have the voice of an angel."

She gave a large sigh of relief. "You've had me so scared for hours now."

"The blood has helped. Is it gone?"

"No, I only gave you a few mouthfuls."

Gingerly he sat up, ignoring the feeling of lightheadedness. "Good, hand me the chalice, I'll finish it."

She stared at him, seeming to consider his request.

"Really I'm alright. I told you this would be the equivalent of ten pouches. Right now, it's about the same as five."

"No, it's not that. It's just I've never seen you this beat up. You have no idea how worried I was." She reached out and brushed a strand of shadow hair from his face. "It's actually nice seeing a softened face and not the hardened one you always wear."

"The perks to being you. No one else will see this face."

Smiling softly, she handed Alucard the chalice, which he quickly drained. A bit of color returned to his skin and his eyes became a bit brighter. "Still nothing like I remember, but strong enough as it is."

"Are you back up to par, my pet?"

They looked to his iron door to see Integra leaning on it. "Yes, your blood saves me yet again. I am back to my normal self."

"Good to hear it. You are still off duty for the next four days. Use them wisely."

Picking up to her hint, he nodded and grinned. "I most certainly will. I am not to be disturbed then for that amount of time."

"Granted. Seras go to sleep, you look exhausted." Integra shifted her weight from the door to her cane and walked back upstairs to her office.

"Listen to her," Alucard said. "You have not drunk anything for yourself, and you are weary."

Seras wanted to protest, but she knew the two were right. "So long as you are fine."

"I am." He stood from his coffin at full height, not staggering for a second. "Proof enough?"

"Yes. Good morning to you then." Reluctantly she left to her own rooms to feed and sleep, wondering what the two had been talking about.


	11. Flustered

Sorry for a delay in updates. Feeling a bit sick atm. :/ Anyway, one chapter to go. But, here's a head's up. Because I don't feel like losing this old account, I'll be posting the ritual in detail there on adultfanfiction. Oh yes I'll have everything up to it, but since I love this account too much, and I had it way back when I was DragonDemoness, I'm just gonna go on the safe side with this fic. :P Don't worry, it's very easy to find on that site. I'll link to it in my profile when everything is said and done. And thanks for the fans of this that have been giving this thing hits, alerts, and favorites.  
~LuciferDragon

* * *

Seras was awoken just after sunset by a sharp rapping on her coffin lid. "Who's there?" she asked with a stifled yawn.

"It's Inegra, open up."

She pushed the button on the inside of the coffin and let it raise slowly to show the aged features of the last Hellsing heir. "What did you need?"

"I was requested by Alucard to keep you busy for today." Upon seeing the vampiress's quizzical look, she added, "Busy out of the house. Why, I was not told, but I think I can deal with at least one request from him after his absence." She smiled around her cigar. "Now get dressed and meet me upstairs in fifteen minutes. Don't keep me waiting."

Seras saluted. "Yes sir."

With a bow, Integra left the vampires to dress. She didn't have to wait long though. Almost as soon as she got to the front entrance Seras materialized in a simple tight fitting black sweater and jeans.

"So I need to be kept out of the house so he has time to himself?"

"Something like that." She smiled like a child who knew what they were getting for Christmas.

This made Seras miffed. "What do you two know that I don't?"

William pulled up with one of Integra's cars. "You'll know soon enough. Come along Seras, we'll respect his wishes for tonight." She entered the opened door as William acted chauffeur for the night.

She swallowed the growl starting in her throat and got in the car after her.

"So where would you like to go, and no not to any of your club hot spots?"

"Then where would you suggest, my master?" She edged a bit of venom into her voice.

"Now, now. Just because I was told to keep quiet does not mean you can get snippy with me." She gave her a thoughtful look. "But, since he is keeping things from you, perhaps we should get something to keep secret from him. Temporarily, of course."

"Meaning what, Sir Integra?" Seras looked out her window, growing bored of the games. The full moon was so tempting to hunt by… "Enough with secrets. At least be straightforward with this."

"Alright." She pressed the intercom to communicate with William. "Take us to the nearest department store. We'll be doing a girl's night out."

"Yes ma'am."

He took a right and Seras glared daggers at the aging woman.

"I am being straightforward with you, Vampire. What secret item can women wear to surprise their men?"

It was then the realization slammed into her. The blood rushed to her face in a furious blush. "Would he… I mean I know he's an odd one, but-"

"No need to tell me he's off-balanced, I know that. But the fact of the matter he still holds a penis, therefore thinks with it half the time." She grinned and blew smoke from her nose.

"You sound like you'd know something of the sort," Seras mumbled.

"How males think yes, but not anything that would deflower my body. Remember I grew up surrounded by them at all times. And my father wasn't the purest man alive either. Even after he passed, I still had Alucard and Walter."

Seras had a hard time imagining either of them making advances, but she forgot that she came along after a decade or so of them being together. "Did they both-"

"Make advances? Alucard joked, and Walter had friends over many a time, before he believed his age to affect his performance. Trust me I have been around enough testosterone to figure these things out." The car stopped and William got out to open their door. "So shall we find something for you?"

Seras flushed, but followed Integra into the boutique after changing her appearance to human, feeling she could not give off any more hints that she was as new to this as any virgin, even though she had been alive for over fifty years now.

"Now Seras, why are you as red as a tomato? This is such fun."

"So says you." She could never imagine herself wearing any of the garments they saw. "Sir, it looks like I'm shopping with my grandmother for intimates, no offense."

"This is why it's fun. It's hysterical for me, and embarrassing for you." She held up a white and fluffy garment.

Seras wrinkled her nose. "Never white. If I have to get one of these stupid things, no white."

"What about black and fluffy?"

"Ugh, why do you love tormenting me?"

"Because it's funny to see you riled up."

"You sound like Alucard." She rolled her eyes, though picked up a red and black corset. "If anything, it'll be this, just to get out of here."

"Oh? But I have to keep you out of the house until midnight."

"Gods, why are you taking me here of all places? What could he possibly be hiding?"

A worker had overheard the conversation. "Well sugar, it sounds like if your hubby is keeping you out of the house, and his mother is keeping you out, especially to a boutique like this, he's got something special planned for you."

"More or less," Inegra grinned. "See, she gets it and has no idea of what's going on at home."

Seras gapped. Of course, the ritual! How had she been so dense? 'Possibly, you lost track of everything with his near-death experience.' "Well bloody hell I feel stupid now." But that didn't explain why she was out and not at home. "Then why are we here?"

"Just as was guessed. He wanted time to prepare a few things." Her grin couldn't be bigger. "I was shocked too, by one of his requests. Some movie he wanted to see late in the day. Said he wanted to check something in it."

"Well then this changes everything." Seras gave her Cheshire cat grin, minus her fangs. "Suit me up, Integra."

"Now that's my future 'daughter-in-law'."

They both laughed at the expense of the employee's lack of knowledge as she shirked back to hanging things back up.

* * *

Alucard was having the time of his life at home. He had nailed her biggest fantasy that he and extracted from her mind. He felt the moon high in the sky, full as can be and grinned. "It is such a perfect night."


	12. Blood and Roses

**And here is where I get very self conscious with my writing, even though the smut will be posted elsewhere. So let's try to not be too harsh on Luci here. ^^; Review this one if you want, but I'd prefer feedback on the chapter on the aff website, where I'll have the whole chapter up. And excuse me if my Romanian is wrong. I blame free translators. No Romanians online in IRC to ask atm.**

**EDIT 07/06/09:  
Due to two reviews saying "correct the Romanian" here's the update. Gabriela, I had edited the chapter earlier, but just never got around to uploading it lol. If there's anything else mistyped, just let me know. Romanian is very hard. XD**

**

* * *

**

They returned to the mansion at quarter till midnight. Seras eyed her bag. "I hope I figure out how to get that thing on in fifteen minutes."

"If anything it'll be loads of fun to figure out the opposite I bet," Integra laughed.

Seras flushed. That's all Integra had been doing was laughing. "You find this entire thing hilarious, don't you?"

"That Alucard wants to settle down? Yes. That I actually got you to buy lingerie? Yes. This whole thing is quite funny."

Seras was about to open her mouth when Integra cut her off.

"But here is where I stop laughing and get serious. I want you to realize what this will mean."

"What will mean? I already know it's another relationship than we're used to."

"This will mean you're giving up the one thing you've saved like I have these past three decades. It will mean the end of single life. It's not like marriage with the fact you can get divorced. Seras, are you really ready for that?"

She didn't even have to think. "That's all I really ever wanted, to be honest. I wanted to be good enough in his eyes to have him accept me for who I was. It just took a lot longer, and in a different way than I wanted. As for the virginity, well it's not really that sacred to me anymore. It's like 'Whoopdie-do, I've lasted thirty-something years in my vampiric life and am still pure in that aspect'. To be honest, it's not that great."

"Then go and prepare yourself. There is a reason why I ordered for no one to enter the dungeons for the next few days."

Seras nodded and faded into her room, tossing the bag on her bed and taking out what they had bought. It took her the remaining amount of time to figure out how to put the gaudy garment on. Once she had, she looked down at herself and felt her face flushing with color. Integra and the sales girl had talked her into a black leather bustier, silk black panties, and to top it off, high-healed leather boots. She shrugged on the short and sheer black robe that they had also got and held it tightly around her form. It's not that she hated it, to the contrary. She was just afraid of what Alucard would think. If her heart could beat, it'd be in her throat right now. Just what had he been up to all night?

_Seras, come to my chambers. _

_Alright, just… don't laugh._

_Why on earth would I laugh?_

_Promise you won't._

_I promise, now show me what you're afraid of._

Giving a big sigh and closing her eyes, she materialized into his room and waiting for the echoing laugher. Instead she was met with silence, which perked her curiosity over her fear, making her open an eye. What she saw almost made her jaw drop. While she was in lingerie, and he wasn't laughing, he was in tight leather pants with nothing else but a pair of old boots, and she _certainly _wasn't laughing. He had also placed long-stemmed candles and scented candles in any surface area that would emit enough light. His coffin, though, remained closed she noticed.

"So it seems we were both told to surprise," she said with a small smile.

"Yes, it appears so." He motioned for her to come closer and she did, reveling as he wrapped his arms around her. "Even though you told me yes, I want you to be absolutely sure with your choice."

"Integra tried giving me the same speech. Yes, I'm sure. It's really what I've wanted all along. Though being around that long I'm sure you know this."

"It did come up in your mind from time to time when you were still a little weakling. But now you've grown up, and I know you're ready."

"Everyone's asked me if I'm sure, but what about you?"

He gave her his full toothy grin. "Well really this was the plan the whole time. Do you really think I'd just make a midian at random, raise her, and shove her off to live a life as a lone vampire? Who do you take me for? I was just always disappointed you wouldn't drink and wouldn't grow up."

"Like you said, I was younger and didn't know your intentions. Now that I know, I'm more sure of my choice than ever before." She stepped away a bit. "What do we have to do for this?"

He smiled. "Think I'm just going to rush into this? We have three days to ourselves now. And I have a surprise for you."

"Better than seeing you half naked in skintight leather?"

This enticed a laugh from him, but not one she was used to. What was normally a harsh cackle was soft and … well just plain different! "Yes, even better. I took it upon myself to watch that little Ann Rice movie back from 2002, since I saw a variation of it in your mind. Very intriguing, soţia mea."

"What about it? Queen of the Damned only had that interesting part in it."

"Well yes, it was quite dull, but close your eyes and you'll see."

She did as she was told and once he was sure she couldn't see a thing, he lead her into his normally unused bathroom. He had taken it upon himself to clean it as much as could be cleaned, and to fill the sunken in tub with blood from a source he wouldn't name, and rose petals. Also to give some light, he had spared some more candles and lit the candelabra he had lying around. "So what's this surprise?"

"In my bathroom."

"You have a bathroom? I've never seen you bathe."

"Well of course, you were always in your room. And it would have been awkward if you had seen me naked and wet."

"So can I open my eyes?"

"Go for it."

She did and had to close them again to make sure what she saw was right. It was like he had taken the vision straight from her mind. Then again, knowing him, he probably did.

"What do you think, soţia mea?"

"I think you should probably stay out of my head," she laughed. "I never expected something like this." She knelt down, feeling the blood to be warm, and not cold. "How did you get so much of it this warm?"

"Tricks of the trade that I will not share." He eyed the back of the bustier and knelt down behind her. "Though to do this, we have to be naked." Alucard felt her lose her balance. "Something throw you off?"

"Just all of this."

"What about all this?" He heard a drop and looked to see a ripple in the blood were she hovered over it. "Seras?"

"It's like I'm dreaming." She let out a little laugh. "I mean, this is what I wanted… for well over thirty years. A few weeks after becoming a midian, I became attracted to you. It was hard not to, with all the time we spent together. I always wanted your acceptance, even to this extent. And now I have it within my grasp, and I'm having a hard time believing this is even real."

"Iubirea mea, this is all real. If you need a demonstration of how real, I'd be happy to prove it." She continued looking down into the red liquid. "Seras, look at me."

She finally did and he saw the red stain on her cheeks. It was hard to hold back and not lap it up. He couldn't taste her blood, not yet. "Make me all yours."

That was it. It was all he had been waiting for. He pulled her into a tight embrace and whispered, "Te iubesc, soţia mea." Of course she wouldn't know what it meant, but she didn't need to know right now. "So, how do you get this thing off you?"

She laughed softly. "Honestly I don't know. It was hard enough getting in." She took the robe off and unlaced the back of the bustier. "I think that's how it goes."

Now Alucard started laughing as they struggled with her outfit. "That's the last time I let Integra take you shopping. She buys the most complicated things ever." After a bit of a fight, they finally got it off her.

Seras nibbled on her lip, realizing they were equally as bare now.

"Well I'd like to get in there before it gets cold, wouldn't you?"

Nodding she stood, moving to slip the panties down, when he tugged down on the sides and pulled them off himself. Caught off guard yet again, she didn't even realize the trail of kisses he planted down her leg as he unzipped one boot and then the other. She stepped out of them and stood in front of him, now completely naked.

"It is a perfect night, isn't it, iubirea mea?"

She nodded and he was amazed she still didn't ask what it meant. He stood up before her and kicked off his boots, wincing as one crashed into something in his room.

"If William asks, a random cat got loose in the house."

She laughed before smiling mischievously. "I can make it believable."

"You make a lot of things believable." He pulled her into a kiss, being sure to avoid nicking her skin with his fangs, feeling small tugs as she was determined to get him as derived of clothes as she was. Delaying her fun, he scooped her off her feet and plopped her in the tub of blood and roses. He had to sidestep as she tried swiping at him. "All in good time, iubirea mea." Though he had to admit, seeing her covered in the thick red liquid was more than he could bear. Stripping off the leather with a bit of difficulty, he tossed them into the pile of clothes and slipped in next to her, pinning her body to the bottom of the tub with his. "Now this is the last bit of information I know. The rest I'm assuming all goes into instinct. When I feed from you, if you feed from me, we bound our lives together."

"What does that mean?"

"If you die, I will follow the moment you pass. This is only temporary, and from the first time I bite you only. You can deny this or accept it."

"What would you do?"

"It is not up to me, Seras. But if you do, that means prepare to live a long life, because I am letting nothing get to you."

"So if I accepted, you wouldn't mind?"

His smile answered everything. "Are you ready?"

Seras nodded. He held her hand as he sunk his fangs into her neck. She grimaced for a second before that was knocked away by blinding passion. Now she knew what he had bucked from a few days before. She fought through the waves of bliss and clamped her fangs down on his neck. To her amazement, she felt something else. Something from the both of them. She moved a hand to his chest, and realization hit her. _Our hearts are beating in sync._

_That means… Seras, you always wanted to watch kids grow up, didn't you?_

_Yes but… how is this possible?_

_From drinking the blood of each other at the same time, it must have triggered our organs to function. It may be just the one time, or any other time we do this. _

_Why do you ask about kids right now?_

_If our organs work, we could reproduce._

_Do you really even want to? I never took you as the sort who would._

_You're forgetting what position you're in right now. You never would have thought me capable of something like this. _

_True enough. _They broke apart, but instead of fading, the beats remained, still in sync. "That will be hard to get used to again, if it remains."

"There will be a lot of things to get used to now, such as sharing my coffin."

"I can live with that." She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down upon her to be closer. "Don't tell me that was all."

"If you can still feel that on your leg, no, it's not all."

Seras laughed. "Then you tell me, Alucard, what would you like to do?"

He raised a brow. "You really have to ask?" He picked up her form and sat her on the floor beside the tub, before standing himself between her legs. "This last part will hurt you, but I'm asking you to look past that for just a few minutes. It will not hurt long."

She nodded, giving him the last confirmation he needed.

Before slipping in, he whispered once more, "Te iubesc, soţia mea. I love you, my wife."

She was caught off guard long enough for the pain to enter her body and subside. She leaned forward and said right back, "I love you too, my husband."

Hearing those words drove him over the edge far too fast and he had to pull himself out until just the tip stayed within her. "I don't want this to go too fast. Give me a second."

"I was going to ask what your words meant later when this was over." She brushed a strand of hair from his face. "What is it, it's beautiful."

"It's Romanian. I was from Transylvania, so you know."

"I wasn't sure on the tongue, but I know your past. I've had enough time to get to know Bram."

"And what do you conclude?"

"That Dracula isn't a monster. He's a man capable of love if given the chance." She put his chin in her hands, kissing him deeply and letting him slide back in.

_If you keep saying soft things like this, I won't last very long._

_It would be a problem if you didn't?_

_I want this to be enjoyable for you._

_I'm already happy enough where I am. _

This urged him to move faster until he reached his climax, gritting his teeth as waves of pleasure coursed through him.

"Besides, I have you all to myself for three days and three nights. We have all the time in the world for doing whatever we want."

"Well I know what I want."

"Hm?"

He spread her legs farther apart and bent down in front of her, giving her one long and torturous lick with his serpentine tongue, causing her to cry out in pleasure. "To make you scream for me." He licked at her folds over and over, wringing one cry from her after another, until she finally climaxed, screaming his name. "Yes, that is some stamina you have there."

She held her weight up on her elbows. "I remember seeing something when I came in."

"What is that?"

"Your coffin was closed. It usually isn't."

He leaned over her body and tapped her nose. "Observant, aren't you. Yes, that's one last surprise for you." He lifted himself out of the tub to stand beside her, holding a hand out to help her up. Once she was up, he led her back into his room, seeing no horrible damage done by the rogue boot.

"Don't tell me I have to close my eyes again."

"Not this time." He lifted the lid of his coffin and heard her gasp. "It's not exactly sheets of silk and roses, but close enough, no?"

"How did you have the time to make these two things happen?"

"Don't forget, the sun is still not lethal to me. I just tolerate it to do things that make you happy."

"But you hate being in it."

"Lately I've been finding myself making more and more exceptions to my own code of rules." They laid in his coffin, this time with her on top of him.

Curiosity peaked her again. "How long do you think you can lay there unmoving?"

"If we stay like this, for the rest of the night."

She grinned. "I didn't say anything about me not moving." She moved her hand up and down the slick flesh of him, making him grow hard in her hand.

"How is it you can do that in an instant?"

"I want to see if there's something else I can do in an instant." She positioned herself to where as soon as she slid onto him, she bit into his neck again.

It took every ounce of willpower he had to not buck against her body. She was testing his stamina and obedience, an instinct in vampire females. It didn't help she had added drinking from him to the test. _That's not fair. You know how that feels._

_That's what I'm testing. How long you can withstand it. _She kept her fangs in this throat but continued moving, a little faster every time. In this unity, she could feel his pleasure and knew exactly what to do to heighten it.

_I correct myself,_ he projected through groans that grew louder, _this is highly unfair._

Taking the hints the unity gave, she brought him to a halt, right before he was about to climax.

"Seras…" he hissed.

"Mm I think I like being mated. I can get into your head and know exactly what you want." She pulled almost all the way off before impaling herself on him, driving him over the edge again.

"As I said, highly unfair." Alucard said as his unneeded breathing slowed to a stop, pulling her down to his side and allowing them to rest together. They listened to the foreign sounds of their still beating hearts.

"How long do you think they'll keep going?"

"I'm guessing until either these three days are up, or we conceive."

"Would you really be up to something like that? Being a father?"

"After being alive as many years as I have, you start to wish for certain things. I had thought conception to be impossible with dead organs."

"If they're dead, how did you-"

"A penis is a muscle, not an organ, that's always worked fine. But yes, I would be. After I get some time with you to myself."

"Well of course, having to tend to screams every five minutes would interrupt much."

"I'd like to make you scream every five minutes, but I'm tired."

Seras looked at him quizzically. "Tired after two times?"

"That, and don't forget I've been up all day, and almost all night. I could use some rest, if that's alright."

"Yes, that's fine," she said as she smiled. "I'll rest with you to get some stamina back."

He nodded and pulled the lid to his coffin closed, sealing them in sweet darkness.

"Y'know, we sure did skip a lot of steps."

"How do you mean?" he asked, stifling a yawn.

"Well usually there's courting, then dating, then proposal, then marriage."

"Human steps. But if you're putting it in those terms, we went from meeting to marriage. So yeah, I suppose we did skip a lot of steps. And a lot of bases, if you're going to throw those in."

She lightly rapped his chest. "No matter. All that matters is where we are now, and where the future will take us." She waited for a response, but got none. When she looked through the darkness, she saw him passed out cold. Seras remembered back to what he had said before. _Te iubesc, iubire meu._

_Te iubesc, soţia mea._


	13. Epilogue

**You guys wanted it, and here it is. I'm really sorry that it hasn't been posted until now, but hell, I JUST wrote it like... five seconds ago. :P Anyway, the epilogue chapter to "How Time Flies By". Hope it's as much a tear-jerker as I tried making it. It's kinda hard to make Alucard believable in this situation. But I THINK I got it. :) Read, review, fave, do whatever you see fit. Now if only I could get my other fics read like this I'd be a happy camper. XD  
~LD  
**

* * *

Alucard stood at his master's bedside two years later. "You summoned, Iron Maiden?"

Integra scowled, making the lines in her face even more prominent. "Don't make me sock you in the jaw, Vampire. I can no more strike fear into my enemies than I can roam my estate anymore." She held up her wrinkled hands, looking at them with a cold, blue stare. "You know it as well as I, it is almost time."

Alucard tried masking his knowledge. "Almost time for what? Tea was an hour ago, Mi'lady." He ducked a rogue pillow thrown his way.

"Try to not tempt me into imprisoning you, Servant." Her stern gaze did something he rarely saw before. It grew softer. "You know. You can't hide behind those eyes any longer. Seras has changed you too much these past two years."

The vampire also did something rare. He smiled warmly. "I do know. I just choose to not dwell on the matter." His smiled faded. "What are your orders for afterward?"

Integra stared ahead. "Cremation is what I've decided on. Ashes to ashes, as my enemies and threats have died, so shall I." She closed her eye, more so in respect than in exhaustion. "I do not want many to mourn. But instead, to remember." She opened it again. "Hellsing shall die with me."

"The estate, the soldiers. What of them?"

"The estate will be left to those who have become my family through these long and tiring years. The soldiers are to receive half the fortune."

Alucard frowned. "You have grown close to no human apart from Walter in your long existence. To whom are you referring?"

Integra closed her eye again and forced a laugh through her nose, smiling all the same. "You and Seras will need a dwelling after I am gone, and I would prefer you to keep it, instead of it falling to pieces or becoming infested with disease-ridden rodents."

He failed to hide his shock. "You would leave all of this," he swept an arm around her room, "to us? Everything your father, hell, your grandfather, worked so hard to create? A dwelling created to house a vampire eradication mission, left to the very things it was made to extinguish?"

Integra continued to smile. "Ironic, isn't it?" She slipped off her glasses with shaky fingers, keeping the empty socket closed. "As I said, Hellsing shall die with its last heir; I will leave it up to you on what you do with the rogues you come across."

Alucard couldn't help but feel something was wrong. Integra, who had spent her whole life learning of the supernatural, and killing those who stepped out of line; Integra, the Iron Maiden; Integra, who stepped down from not even the strongest man, losing her eye in the process, giving words such as these? To someone such as him, no less. "Do you really trust someone like me to be free again? To roam the streets at night with no restrictions, no limits? You know what I was like before I was imprisoned, what makes you think I won't revert? You've been afraid of that all these years we've been together, have you not?"

The smile never faded from her face. She chuckled softly. "Empty threats."

He snarled.

"You will not. I know for a fact." She forced herself to sit up, to stare straight into the vampire's eyes. "Your love for Seras has calmed you profoundly. With that, I trust you to make the right choices, for as long as you both live."

His heart skipped a beat. It had never stopped beating since his mating ritual, as he had predicted. Though now, it seemed to stop for a few seconds before starting again. "It is a big risk to take," he continued on.

Still, the smile didn't waver. "You know, for the longest time, I had a crush on you. I always hid it, considering what Father taught me."

His red-orange gazed stared at her. Of course he had known of it; every time she had seen him while she was still developing her heart had started beating erratically. He had liked her for a time as well, but the feeling faded as she grew older. And continued to refuse his offer.

"It's just funny, you know? How things turned out."

"How do you mean?"

She slid back down into bed. "You have been given a second chance at many things. At life, love. Fatherhood." Integra looked thoughtful. "How far along is she now, three months?"

"Yes. How is it 'funny'?"

"It is something we both never saw for each other. You never saw me as getting old and decrepit, and I never saw you as kind and warm." Her eye closed again. "Take care of everything, Alucard. I leave it all up to you."

He wiped a single bead of crimson from his eyes. "I shall do your memory as best as I can." When he looked at his gloves again, the binding symbols had vanished.

Seras crept into the room then. "Is she-"

Alucard nodded once, trying to form words around an unexpected lump in his throat.

Wordlessly, his wife crossed the room and wrapped her arms around his middle, both on the same level of emotions. "What did she have to say? Obviously one is that you are free. You are not bound in the dungeons."

"I am. And all of this is ours, along with half the fortune."

She snapped her head up, looking at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"It is in her will. Half the fortune is spread out as compensation pay to the soldiers, and the rest is for us." He paused before adding, "The closest thing to family she had."

Seras stepped cautiously over to Integra, placing one hand on her cooling one. "You are full of odd surprises, aren't you? Integra Wingates Hellsing." A few drops of crimson tears dropped onto their former master's hand. "You were like a mother to me."

"Come. There is much to do."

Seras nodded and left with her husband, giving one last look behind her. "You will be missed greatly." Without another word, she closed the door behind her, sealing the room in after-worldly peace.


End file.
